


Of mashed mangoes and mosquitoes

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Valtteri doesn't really like Felipe but Emilia seems to love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in 6x8 with Jack and Harry I just had to write this.

"Emilia! That lizard's back!"

"He's called Felipe!" Emilia says with a laugh as she walks out of the beach shack to see her husband looking at the lizard uncertainly.

"He doesn't look like a Felipe." Valtteri murmurs.

Emilia shakes her head, amused. "He probably wants feeding!"

"Surely he can do that himself, you know catch things with that ridiculous tongue of his?" Valtteri asks as Felipe scuttles a tiny bit closer to them.

Emilia laughs, "Well Fernando told me he likes mangoes and mosquitoes mashed up."

"Ah so now we're mashing up mosquitoes for a lizard?" Valtteri asks, looking quite disgusted.

"We're not in London anymore!" Emilia answers as she moves to go back inside the shack, "Fernando also told me that Kimi left you a book with instructions on how to care for him."

"Seriously? A book?" Valtteri asks incredulously as he gets up to follow Emilia inside.

"Yep, it turns out that Kimi was quite attached to the little guy and wanted to make sure he was well looked after by you." Emilia gives him a wryly smile. "Apparently Felipe loved his partner, Sebastian and used to sit on his shoulder and be carried around the house."

"I am having no lizard on my shoulder!" Valtteri declares as he looks back outside. "Do we really have to keep him, I could call someone?"

"You'll do no such thing!" Emilia scolds. "Felipe lives here and apparently has for a long time, so he's staying."

"Fine." Valtteri grumbles, "Just don't expect me to feed him!"

"Don't worry, I will." Emilia glances at him and pushes him teasingly. "You catch vicious killers for a living and can't bear the thought of feeding a lizard."

"You don't know where he's been!" Valtteri reasons but Emilia laughs.

"Val, it's fine. I'll do it." Emilia smiles at her husband. "Besides I like him. Just give him a chance."

"Okay, okay." Valtteri reasons. "But only because you seem to have a weird bond with him."

Emilia rolls her eyes and goes to fetch a bowl to make Felipe some dinner whilst Valtteri goes back outside to look at his suspect list, where Felipe is currently looking at the photos lined up on the wooden beam.

"You can't help me solve this, can you?" Valtteri asks with a scoff.

Felipe merely looks at him, before running over and sitting near the photo of Reverend Grosjean's wife.

Valtteri shakes his head. "Unbelievable. I am now talking to a lizard."

Felipe just stares back at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
